An InuYasha Story
by Spirit Dancer Soul Singer
Summary: Miyako, a girl who has lost everything she had enters the world of InuYasha by accident. Will she ever be found? And what will happen? (A story about someone from the present time wondering into the anime world...you get the point.) There are OCs, aka other characters. I suck at summaries. Rated for language. Under major edits.
1. Childhood Memories

It began with two girls, a mountain, a pink ball, an act of jealousy, and of course, death.

Most of the time, death is the key to a long chain of reactions that may never seem to end. Each journey must involve death right? Death can be anything, really, but it is unavoidable and will come to you sooner or later, depending on a range of variables. The story isn't actually this depressing, but still, it is quite an interesting one.

Nice to meet you.

I'm Miyako.

It was a sunny, cloudless day on a mountain. I didn't bother remembering what it was called because I was too lazy to find out.

And I most likely never would.

There were two girls, the older looking one with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and a pair dark brown eyes like chocolate, the other had short light brown hair with two small ponytails with eyes like the afternoon sun.

When it was the older girl's turn, she threw the ball high and far, so far that the younger girl had to chase the ball.

While the other girl waited impatiently for the younger girl, a high-pitched scream rang throughout the mountain.

The older girl ran towards the source of the scream and found the sun girl dangling off the cliff holding onto a branch, the ball falling towards the nothingness. One tried to grab the other, telling to hold her hand.

I really wish I could say that her arm was long enough and caught her hand before the sharp crack of the branch.

It was too late.

As the girl fell, she shouted her sister's name, the older one yelling "Sakura!" before the little girl disappeared among the forest below the cliff. The black haired girl then collapsed and began to cry her heart out.

She was a girl.

A girl who lost everything she truly treasured.

That girl was me.

I was six at the time.

I was an unwanted child.

After Sakura's death, I was alone. My parents shortly died afterwards, due to a mudslide on the same mountain. I now lived at the Springtime Orphanage, where I was alone. None of the children talked to me. I was beaten by the older children nobody wanted. I did well in school, but I was friendless.

Then I met Ayumi.

Her parents suddenly dropped her off at the orphanage during a time when the world was grey, so gray the world seemed to be wearing it like a sweater.

She was two. I was eight.

Her hair was an almond brown and her eyes were the light blue sky. They were the brightest thing I could ever find in the orphanage.

She would have been perfect for Sakura.

At first, she was shy, always watching me. One day I found her peeking behind the corner of a hallway keeping a steady gaze on me. What I saw in her eyes were kindness, curiosity, and happiness despite receiving a recent beating the drunken owner or the orphanage, Kurt Cratser, or Krusty as the children like to call him. Realizing she had been spotted, she made a small eep noise and slowly walked to me, handing me something. It was a KitKat.

I was surprised, and accepted her gracious offer. It was my birthday and I turned nine during a chilly November.

Since then, Ayumi and I began to talk more often, and slowly, I began to treat her as my own little sister.

It became official on a rainy night. Lightning sparked across the sky and the boom of thunder echoed throughtout the air. My hard bed made it uncomfortable to sleep in and it creaked loudly in the quiet room. The door was cracked open and a sliver of light leaked in.

It was Ayumi. She just had a nightmare. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked. I moved over and she snuggled in. After a while, silent tears were falling down her face like a small river, saying she wanted her mommy and daddy back. I felt a wanting to comfort her and held her close, saying calm sh-sh sounds and telling that Onee- chan would stay with her.

I finally felt that my world was beginning to heal.

And it was all thanks to Ayumi, the girl who was the sky.


	2. The Other World

**I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Sorry, school is annoying at times.**

Our story begins now on a day. It was a warm Saturday spring afternoon and birds were chirping merrily and the park was quite busy, full of people doing what they usually do at the park, which is…whatever they usually do at the park, I guess.

"Take that!"

"Eat this!"

"Onee-chan…!"

"Ahh..."

Natsuki and Ayuko were twins that I had come to known in fifth grade. Life has gotten a bit better after taking in Ayumi as a little sister. I began to make more friends and more sociable. The orphanage though, older children beat up younger children, Crusty comes back drunk every night…

You get the point.

Right now, Natsuki and Ayuko and I were competing in a tennis match and Ayumi was merely an onlooker. I hit the ball a LITTLE to hard and it had flown over the court into the woods. I sighed and looked at the time. It was almost time to go to basketball practice. Then soccer practice.

I played almost every single sport imaginable except for archery. That belonged to Sakura.

I gathered up my stuff and got ready to leave. "Take Ayumi back to the orphanage for me, will ya?"

"Okay, well see you later." Ayuko said.

_Maybe I should try to find the tennis ball first _I thought. Before walking into the woods, I heard Natsuki yell something about, "Kicking your butt next time," before walking into the woods.

I chose to ignore it and spare her life this time.

"It should be in here somewhere…" I muttered to myself while searching. I spotted a small neon green thing hiding at the bottom of a tree close to it's intertwining roots.

_Found it! _

I bent down to pick it up. What I did _not _expect was to fall in a stupid hole covered up in old leaves and a thin rocky layer of mud. I also found out after I fell in that the hole was huge and deep enough, about the size of a well. It seemed to tunnel it's way under the tree and would have been easy to miss for any passer by.

As I fell down, I wondered if this was how Sakura felt when she fell of that cliff seven years ago.

Tears began to well up in my eyes.

But not for me.

Hitting the bottom of the well was painful. By now, you would usually read something about someone blacking out.

That didn't happen. I wish it could've had.

But before that, let me explain how I fell. It felt more like I was falling on a slide, or a dirty slide filled with pink, slimly, squishy, earthworms.

Which I hate.

I landed on my butt with a loud THUD. Bruises, if I haven't mentioned yet, are a big pain.

Or that's at least what I think.

I climbed to get to the top of the hole, grabbing stray clumps of dirt and rocks poking out of the side. There was a small gap of light and I climbed my way towards it.

I knew I wasn't where I fell into the hole.

Also known as one of those fantasy stories that are like I–fell-into-a hole-and-now-I'm-in-a-magical-world-ones.

Now I can feel awe of those characters. I appeared to have come out of the bottom a huge tree that even the Redwoods would be jealous of.** (A/N: Redwoods are really really really really really BIG trees. Research it on Google). **Tall wild grass grew up above my waist and everything was huge.

Big.

Humongous.

Whatever you want to call it.

I was nearly the height of a near by flower, a daisy, I think, with soft petals and a bright yellow middle like a gold coin, that I walked by. I was taller by a few inches. Birds high in the cloud-spotted sky flew around merrily without a care in the world, small brown spots darting throughout the open sky. The scenery was wonderful, almost like a famous national park. Sleep began to take over me and sooner or later, I began to doze off bye another tree under its shade felling a small gentle breeze blowing by.

It was sunset when I woke up. I admired the colors of the sky, with blood red sky and tangerine clouds with the sun a small circle sinking into the sky.

Panic ran through my mind when I realized I had missed every single one of my practices.

I immediately flung myself into the hole/tunnel without caring about the earthworms for once.

It still felt disgusting.

I quickly climbed out and I was back into where I fell in, also known as back to my world.

There was just one quirk.

It was the same time.

The same time when I fell in was the same time I got out. I checked my cellphone. I was correct. Not a single bit of time had budged while I was temporarily erased from the world. I decided to think about this later. Basketball practice comes first. As soon as I arrived to the court, I face-palmed myself.

I had left everything at the other side.

What an idiot.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. A Curse for Three Days and Three Nights

**I don't own Inuyasha. Copyright 2013 for this story. I made this chapter longer, so it took more time. I still have a busy life too people! Okay, so back to the story...**

* * *

Facing the heat and embarrassment was not the worst part. It was the lack of water that began to drive me nuts. As soon as I came back to the orphanage, I grabbed a bottle of water a glugged it down, slamming it onto the table once I had finished drinking the 1-liter.

The sweet sensation of water flowing down a parched throat.

I retired to my small cramped room in the orphanage reading Inuyasha, a manga I got ahold of. Such small things like these were hard to keep in the orphanage and they usually never last long, depending on how well you can keep a secret.

"That woman in the carriage look like you, onee-chan." Ayumi's voice startled me. I was currently re-reading a chapter when Inuyasha and Kagome were meeting the fake version of Inuyasha's mom, which was part of scheme set up by Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. She was talking about the fake mother. "But she is more drawing looking and has longer hair." "You're probably right, Ayumi." Now that I thought about it, it was kind of weird. Not like the crazy way, but like the strange oh-wow-really? way.

Then came the days of what Ayumi calls "The Three Days Absolute Cuteness." I call it "The Three Days and Nights of Pure and Absolute Misery and Torture."

I think mine is better.

Day 1

A Saturday morning.

The start of a new day.

I yawned and lingered on my bed for a moment longer because of the warmth and also because of the fact I was feeling to lazy. Ayumi came into the room, looked at me and screamed "CUUUTTEEE!" really loudly.

I shot out of my bed and landed with a loud thump.

"Onee-chan, your ears are so cute!" _What? _"Ayumi, you must be mistaken, my ears are as good as norm…" I felt soft fur between my fingers when I tried to feel my ears. I ran to the small cracked mirror on a shelf in my bedroom and gasped. I looked like a Hanyou, like Inuyasha with the same amber eyes, long white hair, and doggie ears. Instead of fingernails, I had sharp claws and I had a set of pearly white fangs in my mouth. Once I saw my form, I felt all my senses improve. I could hear the dripping water within the walls and smell the sour odor of old oatmeal leaking from the kitchens. I groaned and fell onto my bed stuffing my face into my pillow. "What happened?" Ayumi innocently asked me. I sighed.

"Maybe it might be related to what happened yesterday." I explained the event that took place yesterday.

"Well, maybe they might, but it's doubtfull, So, onee-chan, do you want breakfast?"

"No."

_I'd die if I ate the oatmeal. _

"Tell everyone that I'm sick and not to bother me today." _Not that anyone would care. I'm lucky that this body doesn't need that much food or rest. _And that, people, is how I spent my first day, sulking in my bed listening to the echoes of noises and the vivid smells throughout the day till night came and I fell into a fit full sleep.

The sky was empty that night. Even the dark night who haunted abandoned me today.

Day 2

A Sunday morning, with the sun shining brightly and peaking through the closed curtains that covered the small window. What woke me up was sound of small quiet footsteps and the reeking smell of soggy cereal. Ayumi entered the bedroom holding a tray with a bowl of cereal.

"Breakfast, onee-chan."

"Keh." Great. I'm beginning to act like Inuyasha, too.

Ayumi sighed and set down the try on a nearby desk and sat on the bed. "You have to eat something otherwise you'll starve, and who knows how long you'll look like this." I got up and sat up on the bed and sighed. "I know, but I can't tell everyone why I look like this…heck, even I don't know why I'm in this situation." Ayumi seemed to be lost in thought, her legs dangling over the bed. "Eat," she said, "Then you should get some fresh air." I tightly shut my eyes and slurped down the cereal.

I wondered how I was still living when I finished.

"And I'd like to know how to get out of here without everyone seeing…" I pointed to myself. Ayumi opened the window and the rusty hinges creaked against the sudden force.

****A Small Conversation****

**Me: You're crazy. **

**Ayumi: But you need fresh air and exercise (Puppy dog look).**

**Me: **Sighs****

I leapt onto the ledge of the window. I lived on one of the highest rooms in the orphanage. The orphanage has four floors: the basement, first floor, second floor, and third floor.

Figure out the rest yourself.

I gazed down to the area between the window and the ground. _Sakura… _ Ayumi seemed to realize what she had done and her eyes soften. "You don't have to go if you don't want too…" "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" I put a fake smile on my face and jumped. The wind whipped through my hair and I fell as if I was falling into nothingness. My heart pounded in loudly and I free-falled. I landed on my feet and I was all right. I could feel the cool grass and mud between my toes. I ran through the forest and tried to soak in the smell and sounds of the forest to take my mind of my sister. The spicy scent of pine and the shiny sound of fluttering birds were doused on me.

I love the scent of pine. Did I forget to mention that?

!

It was late in the afternoon when I came back to the orphanage. The puke green mold growing on the side of the building and the reek rotting wood made me want to barf.

But I didn't. I looked up the building and saw Ayumi standing at the window waiting for me. Luckily, there was a tree growing next to my window and I climbed up the rugged brown trunk and leapt from the branch closest to my window. I crashed landed into the room. "Oww!" I cried and felt a bump growing on my head. Ayumi pointed to a broken bowl of soup on the desk. I sighed as I glugged it down, resisting the urge to run back to the window, despite the height. I whipped the soup of my mouth with the corer of my sleeve. "I should be fine for the rest for the rest of the day. Just let me sleep." It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon. By evening, the sky was a midnight blanket with sparkling silver glitter. The was a silver banana dangling in the sky.

That's how I fell asleep, by myself, on a small,creaky, rusty, bed.

Day Three

I was beginning to wonder if I would ever revert back to normal. To my friends, I had the flu and thus, could not attend school today. At least that's what Ayumi wrote on a small yellow sticky note next to my bed. I sighed and flopped back on my bed. There was a roll of stale bread next to me.

I chomped it down, thankful for my fangs, otherwise I might have lost all of my teeth in the first few bites.

I decided to escape my cage again and leapt out of the room. I raced through the pine-scented forest. I came back just when the sun was going to set. Ayumi was waiting at the window, like a princess gazing out into the open.

And a short princess at that.

At a closer look though, I could smell blood from her and a long red scar that looked like a thin red thread was noticeable at the side of her face.

Her nose had traces of blood of it. "Ayumi, what happened?" I cried as I checked her to see if she had any more injuries. She had quite a few bruises and extra scratches. Luckily, nothing seemed serious enough.

"Victor and his friends were asked to clean the dining room. I tried to fight, but…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. Victor was a boy at sixteen who acted like a spoiled four year old, as well as his friends.

And don't get me start on them, too.

"Oh, Ayumi…" I hugged her and she sobbed onto my shoulder, tears soaking through the faded fabric of my pajamas. "Can you sing to me please?" Ayumi looked up.

I nodded and began:

**(A/N: It's "Just a Dream" by Nelly. I love this song! lyrics found at)**

_I was thinkin' 'bout her, thinkin' 'bout me Thinkin' 'bout us, what we gonna be Opened my eyes, yeah It was only just a dream._

_So I traveled back down that road Wish she'd come back, no one knows I realized, yeah It was only just a dream..._

By then, Ayumi had fallen asleep. I looked up to find the same banana, only this time, it was a bit thicker. I soon nodded off to sleep myself, holding Ayumi protectively in my arms.

**I hope you enjoyed it so far! I have 4 tests this week and an english essay, so I may not be able to post anything for quite a while.  
**


	4. Running Away

**I don't own Inuyasha. This fanfiction story is ©2013. It is third quarter and everything is busy. I also have lots of extracurricular activities, so I have a crammed schedule. There is some inappropriate language, just as a warning. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, all of my demon features disappeared. Words could not express my happiness. Ayumi, on the other hand, was pretty disappointed. She didn't get to play with my ears.

!

We had to runaway. Escape. Ayumi and I just had to get away from the orphanage. Victor and his gang were taking more action as of late. A lot of children have been at the clutches of him and rumors say that Ayumi and I were the next victims sooner or later. I began packing on Friday, just in case we actually needed to run, even if it was just for a while. These items were kept in a bag at all times (food was regularly changed):

-A jar of chocolate

-A pot

-Flashlights (with batteries)

-A sleeping bag (large)

-Earplugs

-Matches and a lighter

-A survival guide

-Strawberries and other fruits

-Ramen, because I like it

-Snacks, such as doritos and others

-Thin wooden sticks (like the ones used for kabobs)

-A piece of cloth

-A first aid kit

-5 bottles of water

-2 pocket knives

-Other things that may be useful

-Extra clothes

-And possibly the things I still havn't bothered to retrieve from the other side

And yes, I do have an impossibly big backpack

It was a pain when changing the food

I turned into my other form on every new moon now. They don't last for three days though, just one night. The time run was almost ripe. I could feel it in my gut. What I did not expect was to run in mid June, on Ayumi's birthday.

It was a disaster.

Ayumi was going to turn seven. She really was growing cuter every year. She wore a blue dress and I wore a dark navy blue set of jeans with a green shirt and a black sweater. I like the color green and Ayumi likes blue. Sky blue preferably. A muted green color for me, not any light or neon green.

It was Victor's turn to wash the dishes after supper. Knowing very well that it was her birthday, he walked to her. He towered over her like a person looming over an earthworm. I'm pretty sure he was 18. Five years older than me. Highschool drop out.

"Hey squirt," he called to Ayumi, who was eating an ice-cream cone I bought her with what little money I had earned. It was pineapple coconut, on my favorites. Her's too. She had finished as was about to take a napkin to wipe the stickiness off her fingers when he called to her. "It's your turn to wash the dishes squirt."

Squirt was not a word of affection.

"No. It was your turn." Ayumi said, purely innocent to the fact that resisting would have severe consequences. "You talking back, squirt?" he questioned. Ayumi coughed at his breath. The scent of cigarettes must have been too much for her. He picker her up and examined her as if she was a newly bought puppy. "Would you like me to treat you the same way as last time?" She began to whimper. "No, please, no no, please…" her pleading was cut short by a slap. She winced, but she didn't cry.

"Listen you whore," he said. "You clean those dishes right now or I'll…" I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed my bag. It was yellow stained with dirt and worn out.

It was time. I found Ayumi on the ground, a knife in Victor's hand, and blood on her arm. I socked Victor in the face and he fell over like a tree, blood dripping slowly from his nose. "Run!" I yelled as I dragged Ayumi behind me into the dark evening.

It was around nine o'clock pm.

I staggered into the forest with Victor and his friends hot on our heels. "You bitch! Get back here!" he roared. I found the hole next to the tree. "Quickly!" I whispered to Ayumi and she jumped. I followed her. There were more worms then ever and Ayumi screamed the whole time. Once we landed at the other side, I carried her out and set her down on the tree.

It was night in the other world. So time passes by in the world, even though time freezes in our world. I groaned when realized that this would only be a temporary solution for the both of us. A sniff brought me back to reality. Ayumi was crying due to the deep gash in her arm. I used a disinfectant from the first aid kit and wrapped her arm with I white cloth. "It'll be all better, then!" I said as I stood back up. I used the sleeping bag I brought (I did mention I had a impossibly big bag, didn't I?) and laid it down on the ground. Ayumi continued to cry quiet sobs while I hugged her inside the sleeping bag. I fell asleep first, so I didn't know how Ayumi coped the rest of the night. I felt sorry for her.

She was supposed to become seven. But she went through more than what most seven-year-old girls go through. She was strong. So much stronger than a thirteen-year-old girl with a dead family. Or that's what I thought.


	5. A Coincidental Meeting

**I don't own Inuyasha. This fanfiction is ©2013. I'm so happy for Presidents Day, now I get to work on this story! But I also have a huge English paper and Social Studies paper… lord help me. not to mention my 103 degree fever. Yay.**

* * *

The next day, Ayumi and I discussed about what we had to do now. Going back wasn't an option. That was definite. Not an option until we somehow miraculously gained superstrength powers and beat all of Victor and his gang to pulp.

Superman doesn't exist, sadly.

Neither does Batman.

The best choice was to stay in this world for a while till there was a better way. I changed her bandage and we had a light breakfast of apples and water. We gathered up all our equipment and immeadiatly began our long journey. We walked through the tall grass and giant trees, their branches swaying in the gentle breeze while white puffy clouds glided through the sky. It felt like spring here, same as the season in real world. The question was, which was the real world? Was it two worlds that were somehow brought together by fate, or was it something else? Was it all just a dream in an unconscious state due to a beating by Victor? I decided to push these thoughts out my head for now.

An audible crack was heard behind us, the sound of a twig snapping. I turned around to see a young boy with reddish-brown hair and emerald green eyes with a white fluffy tail, like a fox's. He would have been little, if he wasn't more than three or five times as tall as us. He made Ayumi and I feel like we were about six inches.

Which is saying a lot, since I'm 5'5".

He looked exactly like Shippou too! From Inuyasha of course.

"Who are you?" he asked us inquisitively. "You dress differently, and you are so small," he seemed to be saying to himself. I pushed Ayumi behind me. "Who are you?" I asked with a threatening tone. _It's Shippou you idiot!Idiot!Idiot! But that's not possible though..._

A young girl's voice called out close by. "Shippou-chan, where are you?" A raven-haired appeared form behind the trees along with a silver haired boy white doggy ears wearing a red haori, a girl wearing a kimono, and a man with a small ponytail and a golden staff. I coughed a bit in the silence. Then I screamed.

"Run!" I yelled, not to sure what I was thinking. In fact, WHAT was I even thinking? Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were the good guys, not the bad. Who was I running form? Kami-sama, god, whoever **(A/N: I am an atheist, so yes, I don't have a religion), **please tell me what I am doing.

And why did I seeming to be running a lot these days?

Too late.

Ayumi tried to catch up with me and then it happened. She tripped. Over a small mound of dirt, probably created by a passerby giant person who stuck a stick or something into the soil. I stopped to pick her back up and thenI felled myself being yanked upwards and I came face-to-face with a huge golden honey colored eye.

Crud, crud, crud.

I was holding Ayumi so she wouldn't fall towards the ground. "Put me down! Put me DOWN!" I helplessly kicked the air. "What the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. I reached to the nearest thing in my bag and threw it at him. It was a tennis ball. The one I hit into the woods too, by chance. It hit his eye. The desired effect didn't happen. "You'll regret that you bitch!" he tennis ball fell to the ground.

What a waste.

Then another hand, more gentler, took me and Ayumi and laid us on her palm. Emerald, honey, almond, chocolate, and violet eyes look at Ayumi and I. I drew Ayumi closer to me. The eyes of amber widened a bit and made a small gasping noise that I only could hear. "W-what is it?" I snapped at Inuyasha. "Keh! None of your business!" Inuyasha responded. "Why do I think that I've seen someone like you before?" Kagome muttered. I remembered the comment made by Ayumi on that fateful night. Maybe not so fateful, but it made me miserable for three days. "Like hmm, I don't know… perhaps Izayoi?" I said, emphasizing on the name "Izayoi." Inuyasha peered down at me so we were only a few inches apart. "What did you just say?" he growled dangerously. "Izayoi." I said firmly. "Got a problem with it?" "Feh!"

What a stubborn boy.

That's right, I said boy. Not man. He never does act like one after all.

"What do with them now?" Sango asked. "There's a new moon tonight?" I asked to try to change the subject.

_Stupid me_.

I received a lot of curious looks. "Why are you so interested?" Miroku asked. I turned around. "N-none of your business Miroku!" I said. "How did you know my name?" He asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Crap. In uppercase letters, too. CRAP.

"I just…know." What a weak reply. Ayumi then tugged at me shirt. "What is it Ayumi?" I asked softly. "I'm hungry, onee-chan," she whispered. "And these people are scaring me," she whispered softly. I gave her a small smile at that part. The sun was high in the sky and it looked to be around noon. "First, let's eat," I said to everyone. I opened a cup of ramen, poured some water in it, then began to eat. I gave half of my share to Ayumi.

"Do you think she shrunk like the time we met Tokajin?" **(A/N: See episode 57-58) **"She might be a puppet of Narakus." "But there's no youkai aura coming from them." "Still! It might be like Kohaku, both of them might be under a spell." "Shut up!" I sighed and finished my ramen. Ayumi finished hers also. "Why you know Houshi-sama's name," Sango asked. "Well, why should I tell you, Sango?" She gave a small gasp. "Do you know all of our names?" "Yes." I reply. They whispered among themselves. Kagome turned around. "We'll have to keep an eye one you for a while till we decide we can trust you." "Fine with me." I said and stood up to stretch.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Until evening.

When the sun began to set, realization struck me.

Mushrooms. Shiitake ones, too. **(A/N: They are real mushrooms. Research it on Google.)**

I did the first thing that came into my mind. I doubled over in feigned pain. "Onee-chan!" Ayumi screamed as I collapsed. Transforming helped me practice for faking stomachaches. I winked at Ayumi and she nodded. "My stomach hurt really badly…" I groaned. Everyone stopped and stared into the setting sun. "Alright, we'll camp out here tonight," Miroku announced. The sun was disappearing quickly. "May I stay behind that tree tonight?" pointing to a thick oak tree. They all glanced at one another, unsure of what to do. Maybe it was because they didn't want me to know Inuyasha turned human on a new moon.

"Fine. But make one move, _bouzu, _and you are dead," Inuyasha said. I sighed and limped over behind the tree. Then the sun disappeared, and I turned into my other form. Only this time, I grew bigger and became what would be a "normal" height in this world. Ayumi grew too to be the height of a little girl.

"Are you still there, _ojou-san_? Young miss?" Miroku asked.

I responded with a huge belch that echoed endlessly through out the forest that even god would've been in awe of.

An awkward silence followed it and Ayumi tried to muffle her giggles by covering her mouth with her hands. I winked at her.

She must've been laughing at the expressions of everyone. I closed my eyes and listened to the crackling voice of the campfire and the whispering voices of Inuyasha and everyone. Then I heard a yell and a roar.

I'm pretty sure the roar came first, then the yell that belonged to a demon exterminator. I peaked out form behind the tree and I gasped. There a youkai, or an evil demon, that looked like a cross between worm and a lion, with a long slender body and fur that covered it with red beady eyes glaring at the "measly humans." "I am Goshinko. Where is Inuyasha?" A mark of spider was clearly seen on the back of the creature. One word was said, but no one had moved their lips. _Traitor._

**_Suspense mode!_**


	6. A Few Secrets Told

**I don't own Inuyasha. School. Ugh. Save me.**

* * *

I didn't know what to think. Had Naraku sent this monster on the night I came by chance? Or did he plan it all out?

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted those brats!" Inuyasha growled. "That wench probably faked that stomach ache to call Naraku." I heard the sound of footsteps come closer. I grabbed Ayumi and leapt in to the trees, hiding myselves between the leaves. I don't want to risk showing my secret to them. It was Shippou trying to find me.

"Oi! Why did you trick us!" "No we didn't!" I yelled back. "I don't work for Naraku!" "They why is Naraku's monster here? On the night Inuyasha turns human?" "It wasn't us!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice cried as his human form was tossed by the beast. It roared loudly.

"_Shimata! _Shucks! I've got no choice." I set Ayumi on top of a branch. "Stay here and don't come out until I tell you it's safe. I leapt out of the tree and pulled Miroku away right before the beast stomped on him. I ran and reached Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was checking on Inuyasha and Inuyasha was bleeding from a wound in his stomach. Blood was trickling out of the gash. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha widened his eyes. "Yo," I said.

I leapt into the air and scratched Goshinko, creating a long gash through his body. He (Was it a he?) howled in pain and growled towards my direction. "You'll pay for that Inuyasha!" he growled.

I spluttered. "Don't you dare compare me to that _baka_!" I yelled angrily.

I beckoned it. _Come and get me!_ Goshinko charged towards me and I used my handy dandy claws and tried ripped the monster's body into shreds. It blasted me with a ball of fire and I fell backwards and crashed into a tree.

Curse you, you stupid tree.

"Don't think that I am easy prey, Inuyasha." I was really mad now. "I already told you, I am not Inuyasha!" I screeched and I finally lost it. I ran behind Goshinko and ripped open him.

What's worse than a mad girl, you may ask, A mad girl even more mad. Otherwise, they're in for it. Take 'they' however you want to.

Blood splattered all over the place. Goshinko was still alive at this time, surprisingly. "You _yarro, _bastard! I'll get you!" "_Kazanna!_" The last noise Goshinko could make was a mighty roar that shook up the earth.

As you might expect, a tree fell down.

I heard faint buzz of insects. _Naraku was spying then… _I thought. I turned around and found everyone staring at me. Fear. Amazement. Confusion. That's how they felt at the moment. Ayumi ran towards me and began to cry on me. I bent down and picked her up, letting cry on my shoulder. "Anything you'd like to say?" I asked quietly. The sun began to rise and as soon as dawn broke, Ayumi and I shrunk down back to small people while Inuyasha regained his demon powers. Birds chirped in the silent aura that surrounded us. The blood of the youkai still lingered on my along with it's scent. Luckily, my clothes also grew and shrunk.

"Is there a lake or something around here?" Kagome nodded and picked me up along with Ayumi. We arrived at a small pond with trees surrounding it. I bent down and began to wash the blood off my hands. I would wash my clothes later. Kagome finally spoke.

"What's your family like?"

I momentarily stopped washing and remained silent. "A regular one," I replied. Ayumi and I hate people who pity us. Especially Ayumi. She would run when people found out her parents abandoned her and began to apologize. Apologize. They did nothing. They weren't even involved. What were they even sorry for?

Would it help to feel sorry?

"Ayumi is like a part of my family to me." "What's your name?" I looked at her. "I mean, you already know all of ours, but none of us know yours. Well, I guess that little girl is called Ayumi, but what's yours?" "Miyako." A short brief answer that answered a desired question. Good enough.

I got up. "Well, looks like I'm done," I said. "You'll have to explain us about how you know all of our names." I sighed and nodded reluctantly. When we came back, Ayumi was having a conversation with Shippou, which seemed to be a pleasant one too. I heard Ayumi laugh for the first time in ages and I felt a burst of joy. Kagome and I rushed over and Kagome began to talk with Inuyasha and Miroku about mine and Ayumi's names.

"So your Miyako huh?" Inuyasha said and glared down at me. I gulped.

"Yeah. So?" He still examined me and I truly began to feel uncomfortable. "Kagome, are you sure we can trust these brats?" Kagome answered yes. "Keh!" Inuyasha said and stormed off.

"Shall we get going?" Miroku asked. "Sure." It was morning and the weather was fairly good. I rode on Kagome's shoulder. After hearing a slap and a cry of _hentai! _I asked a question. "Kagome…" "Hmm?" I took a deep breath and asked the question.

"Did you and Inuyasha kiss yet?"

Her face was redder than any tomato I've ever seen. "H-how do you know?!" She yelled loudly. "Kagome! What is it?" Inuyasha asked from ahead. Kagome looked down, face still beet red. "Uh…" "

Did you and Kagome kiss yet?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Now Inuyasha's face was a strawberry, minus the seeds and the stem. "How…you!" He actually looked really mad and began to reach a clawed hand towards me. "_Osuwari! _Sit!" Kagome yelled and down went Inuyasha, buried in the soil. "He'll be fine," I assured Ayumi, who was beginning to look a bit nervous. "You wench! What do you think your doing?" This was certainly going to be another famous Kagome and Inuyasha argument.

I gave Ayumi a pair of earplugs and put my own pair into my ears and tried my best to drown them out. I did mention that I had an enormously huge backpack, right? Then a gust of wind blew by and cherry blossom petals danced with the wind. All of us watched the amazing sight and even Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting. I caught one and it was quite a large petal. It was thin, fragile, but silky and a light pink color that took my breath away.

_Sakura…_ I quickly shook my head.

_Don't cry, don't cry, you promised yourself you'd never cry again! _I kind of already broke my promise in the hole though… meh, who cares. It was just once. But I could still feel the tears coming. So I took a deep breath and faked a huge yawn with one or two tears streaming down my face. It now looked like I had a huge yawn and it was so big that tears came down my face. Works every time. Ayumi knew the real reason though, but didn't say anything about it.

The wind also symbolized Kagura, the girl who died because Naraku killed her. Could she smell and taste the salty tears that ran down my face? Did she know the reason why those tears fell down, dripping into the ground?

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, which I have to admit, was kind of disappointing. I really wanted to see how all of them fought against youkai. And the new moon doesn't count, since I was the one who did most of the fighting. Later that evening, everyone gathered around the fire and they began to cook dinner. Ayumi and I heated our jar of chocolate and dipped strawberries into it. Our fruits were beginning to go soft and mushy so we had to finish them fast.

I offered one to Shippou. "Want one? Careful, it's hot." "What is it?" Shippou sniffed the chocolate-covered strawberry cautiously.

"It's a chocolate- covered strawberry."

"What's a strawberry?"

"Just eat it."

He popped it into his mouth, stem and all, and his eyes widend. "_Ume! _This is so good!" I laughed and smiled, a real smile too. When did I smile like that last? "Do you want some more?" I handed him three more and he gobbled them all up. I laughed again and took a hankercheif and told Shippou to bend down a bit so I could wipe the chocolate off.

While I wiped the chocolate off Shippou, I had the feeling that someone was watching my every move. It wasn't too hard to guess who. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" I asked, feeling the slightest bit nervous. He merely growled and looked away. I sighed and continued eating my chocolate strawberry, savoring the warm sweet taste of the melted chocolate in my mouth. Soon, it was time to go to sleep. I went to sleep.

A nightmare decided to greet me.

_A girl with pigtails and another one with a ponytail were throwing a ball. The ponytail girl threw it, the pigtailed girl fell off the cliff, the ponytailed one tried to save her, but failed. The usual nightmare. This time though as the girl with black cried under a cherry tree, the girl of sun came from the sky. She was an angel, her small white wings and white dress matching her perfectly. Her face was another story. Emotionless and dull, not like the girl she once was when she was alive. _

_"Why did you kill me?" she asked in a bland voice. "I didn't mean to, please, forgive me!" the other one cried as she dropped to her knees and begged for forgiveness. _

_"Die. Die the way I did. Feel the pain and sorrow I felt as I dropped from the cliff." _

_Suddenly, the black-haired girl found herself grabbing to a branch at the edge of the cliff with nothing to catch her. Mud and soil dribbled off the cliff as the angel took a step forward. The branch snapped and the black-haired girl screamed, the dead girl looking down at her._

And I woke up, shouting "Sakura!" and drenched in my own sweat and panting with a racing heart.

When was the last time I had that nightmare?

Everyone was sleeping around what used to be a bright campfire and Inuyasha was sleeping in the branch of a tall tree. Ayumi was all snuggled up in the sleeping bag. I decided to take a walk. I walked to a nice and tall rock and climbed on it. From it, I could see a village at a valley. It was so dark down there, with only the cresent moon shining on the smallest bit of it.

"_Onee-chan_, can I sit with you?" "Sure." Ayumi climbed up the rock and I pulled her up the rest of the way. "I had a bad dream," Ayumi said. "My mommy and daddy were yelling at me. They said they didn't want me anymore because I was a bad girl and…and..."

Her tears began to fall, the moonlight making them look like threads of silver. "Ayumi, you are a good and brave little girl. Your mommy and daddy must have had a good reason for leaving you. They must've wanted to keep you, but they had to let you go…" What was I saying?

"_Onee-chan_, can you sing again?" I smiled gently. "You don't have to ask," I replied. "I would do anything for you." And I sang a more sweeter, possibly more gentle song this time, while Ayumi's silent tears fell as she was lulled to sleep. **(A/N: This song is the ending to the anime Angle Beats, The Brave Song.)**

_"Itsumo hitori de aruiteta furikaeru to minna ha tooku_

_Soredemo atashi ha aruita sore ga tsuyosa datta_

_Mou nani mo kowaku nai sou tsubuyaite miseru_

_Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_

_Kodoku sae aishi waratterareru you ni atashi ha tatakaun da_

_Namida nante misenain da,_

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta ikusaki ni ha gake ga matteta_

_Soredemo atashi ha aruita tsuyosa no shoumei no tame_

_Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze ase de SHATSU ga haritsuku_

_Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara ikiru koto sore ha tayasui mono_

_Boukyaku no kanata he to ochiteiku nara sore ha nigeru koto darou_

_Ikita imi sura kieru darou,_

_Kaze ha yagate naideta ase mo kawaite_

_Onaka ga suitekita na nani ka attakke_

_Nigiyaka na koe to tomo ni ii nioi ga yattekita._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment.

Ayumi was now sleeping peacefully by the time I finished singing. I sat down, staring at the black sky.

I take that back: the sky is never black. It's always tinged with a blackberry blue, or a bit of pearly white light from the moon. Maybe sometimes, even a dark, dark, purple if the sun hasn't finished setting completely. I jolted up from my daydream when I heard the sound of dry, crispy leaves being crunched softly by a foot.

"Who's there?" I asked threateningly. There was a thick silence before the mystery person revealed themself. Or should I say, _themselves. _Just about everyone was hiding behind the trees and most of them came out smiling sheepishly. I felt my face go red and I'm pretty sure I looked like a cherry. No one has ever heard me sing before besides Ayumi. I never bothered to perform in front of other people because I thought I wasn't good enough.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, feeling nervous about what the answer would be. "Inuyasha stayed up the whole night," Shippou finally answered. "I woke up when you woke up. You yell is really loud." My face fell and hope no one else heard me. "I was also awake," said Miroku. "And everyone else was sleeping except for Inuyasha."

"Why were you two awake?" I asked, feeling a bit suspicious. "'Cuz we don't trust you," Inuyasha yelled. "How do you expect us to trust you when you know almost everything about us, not to mention when Goshinko attacked us!" "We had absolutely nothing to do with that!" "Well we don't think so!" I'm guessing that "we" is just Inuyasha. I sighed and slumped down.

"And who is Sakura anyways?" he scoffed.

Time froze.

The dark grey clouds stopped moving and the stars stopped singing in the night sky. The thick and heavy silence enclosed us. Everyone except for Inuyasha, the _ahou _that he is, of course_,_ noticed the change in the atmosphere. I stared down at the rock, hoping no one could see my face. It was such a pitiful face, I thought, don't look. I heard someone walking towards me.

"Well?"

_Don't look at me! _The footsteps stopped, but I could feel someone's presence behind me. I began to feel my vision begin blur a bit.

_No! Not now! _A large rough hand grabbed me and Ayumi and I found myself facing pools of honey again. "Why should I tell you? I can't trust you if you don't trust me!" I yelled, hoping my voice wasn't beginning to crack. "That's different!" "How?!" "It just is!" I bit his hand hoping that he would let go. Nothing happened, sadly, but I thought his hand tasted really bad. "Let me go!" I cried. Ayumi was such a heavy sleeper not to wake up through all of this. Inuyasha and I went on like this for a long time while everyone else stood by awkwardly. After an hour, I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! If you want to know soooo badly, she my little sister!" I screeched. "And...and..." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I killed her."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not updating recently, school work has been even more lately. What kind of history teacher gives their students a project about cooking? Seriously? And how are you suppose to convince the elderly to buy soda using famous people?**

**I'll try updating a new chapter once a week, but it's not guaranteed.**


	7. Eight More People

**I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy, and I will update when I can.**

* * *

"Fine! If you want to know soooo badly, she my little sister!" I whispered. "And I killed her!" Now even Inuyasha was silent, still holding me, his amber eyes looking down at me. "I-I didn't mean to kill her," I whispered."It was an accident. I threw a ball and it rolled over a cliff along with her when she tried to catch it."

I closed my eyes, letting the memories take over me. "It was my fault. I was so jealous that my parents always cared about her more and ignored me," I said almost small than a whisper."I…I didn't mean…" I couldn't hold the secret back anymore. I stood silently, suddenly feeling interested in watching my feet. I was always alone, even with Ayumi. No one ever comforted me. I comforted them, but no ever did to me. "My parents... They died of a mud slide later on…" I said with a dying voice. "But they never like me in the first place."

*****A Memory*****

**_Two sisters fell._**

**_ The parents raced towards them. _**

**_One was alone._**

**_And she stayed alone for what seemed like forever._**

I stood, out of words that gave me power.

The sky was now a lavender violet color, with a few bits of the lines of sunlight peeking through the mountain peaks. I stood up on the palm of Inuyasha's clawed hand and opened. "Now do you trust me?" I asked with hope. "Yeah… I guess…"

"You _baka!_ It's either a yes or a no!" I yelled, feeling my energy return. Ayumi groaned in her sleep. "So you finally woke up you small sleepy…" her body was hot and she was shaking. "Ayumi!" "What happened?" Kagome asked. "I think Ayumi has a fever," I said. "And there's no medication in the first aid kit. I have to go back to my world. Otherwise…" I face palmed myself. "Miyako, _dai ja bu_ (are you all right)?" "Eh? Oh, _nande monai _(it's nothing)," I said. "I'll just go back to my world to get medicine." "Alright. Kirara will take to were we found you." Sango got on to Kirara's back holding me in her palm.

"Take care of Ayumi till I come back!" I yelled down to everyone else below us.

We arrived at the tree, which I admit, wasn't that far from the Bone Eater's Well based on what I could see from Kilala's back. I slid down the tree and found myself in the dark. "Where did they go?" I heard one of Victor's thugs ask someone. "I don't know you dumbass!" was the response. Such nice friends.

I snuck back to the orphanage as quickly and quietly as I could. There was a small incident when Crusty came along singing in a drunken voice, but that was just about it. I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some fever reducing medicine and other types of medicine that I had no idea if I was even going to use. I also took food from the kitchens (where all the GOOD food was being hidden) and put them in my bag. I went to me room to see if there was anything else I needed just in case.

I saw the pile of Inuyasha manga books and thought about it.

I took those as well as dozens of notebooks and pencils. I ran out quickly and into the forest. If Victor didn't get to me first, the weight of backpack will. _Please wait Ayumi! _Then all of a sudden, something yanked me and I found myself face to face with Victor. His face sneered at me. Then he punched me. Hard.

I felt something warm travel down my mouth and I whipped it with my hand, only to find a streak of dark red blood across my hand. I then put out my next battle tactic. I made a defeated-looking face and limped in the thug's arm, feigning unconsciousness. "Serves her right," Victor grumbled as he rubbed the spot I hit him earlier. The thug threw me to the ground and I found an opportunity.

I snatched my backpack off the ground and ran as fast as I could. Maybe it was because most of them smoked that I was lucky. That's why don't smoke people. But I was losing energy quickly and they were catching up to me. I'm guessing because they took most of the food from the little kids. I backed against the tree as they closed onto me, the same way hunting dogs corner a hog, sneering at me. I slipped into hole, but Victor caught me by my backpack and cackled. And I thought only old ladies cackled.

"You'll never get away now," He breathed. I chomped down on his hand and he yelped.

"After her!" I heard him yelled. I heard the sound of more people sliding down the tunnel and that's when I began to panic. I climbed out of the hole to find that the sun was already high in the sky. That wasn't the bad part.

Sango and Kirara were nowhere to be seen.

I could hear the sound of scuffling feet from the hole now and ran. I pushed the tall weedy grass as I began to run again. Something blunt hit my head and I collapsed as a heap onto the ground. I saw a small pebble next to my head and felt more blood running down my head.

I felt the blow of fists and nails as one by one, all of them punched me in the stomach, the wind knocked out of me. I felt their long sharp nails cutting into my skin, blood dripping from them. Actually, make that _almost _all of them.

"Yo, Tsu-_baka_, it's your turn," one guy said as he stood up. Tsuyoshi was his real name, not Tsu-_baka, _but it got attached to him once Victor learned what_ baka _meant. Like me, Tsuyoshi was also part Japanese, a quiet 14 year old boy about 5' 10" who goes to 8th grade. He's not a dropout yet.

I don't know how he ended up at the orphanage half a year ago or why he joined Victor's gang, even though he never uses any drugs and get pretty good grades at school. So far, he hasn't done anything bad to get him sent to juvenile, but you never know when people change. I tried to move, but winced and closed one eye.

I've learned that in a fight, one eye must always be kept on the enemy, preferably two. He looked at me and I stared back, refusing to coward. His mouth open to form a word, but before he can say anything, a huge dark shadow loomed over us.

"Inu…yasha…" I mumbled. "What the…" Victor started to say, but Inuyasha glowered at him and that shut his potty mouth. "_Bouzu, _you got beat up by these weak little _ningen_(human)so easily," he stated. "Are you really that strong?" I sneered and turned my head away in response. "It was me against eight. What do you expect?" "Who do you think you are?" Victor shouted up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha bent down and picked up all of them. Then he flicked all of them in the head with his finger and all of them ended up unconscious.

"Where's Sango and Kilala?" I asked. "They got caught up on fighting a youkai that happend to be close by here." He bent down and picked me up with his other hand. "We're heading back to Kaede's village." "Oh! You mean that village with Kikyo's younger sister?"

Whoops.

Inuyasha stops momentarily and seems to be considering to squish me like Myouga. "Keep your own business yourself _bouzu_." "You seem to enjoy calling me a brat a lot." "_Uruse! _(Shut up!)" It went all the way like that to Kaede's village.

What are we going to do with Victor and his thugs now?

* * *

**I end it here. I might post another chapter after 1-2 weeks, but I'm thinking about starting a new fan fiction of a crossover of Inuyasha and Angel Beat or another fan fiction of Inuyasha, not to mention I think I might have a writer's block soon.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. I'll Stay A Bit Longer

**I don't own Inuyasha, but Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

When Inuyasha and I arrived the village, we went straight to Kaede's hut. Everyone gathered around the fire in the middle of the hut and all of them were eating the delicious treats the Kagome brought from her world, such as Ramen and pocky. "Miyako-san, what happened?!" Sango asked. "Eh?" "Yeah! Why are you covered in blood?" Shippou joined. Then Kaede walked in. "What's all this ruckus for?" Inuyasha held me out for Kaede as an answer. "What is this Inuyasha?" I had to explain everything in front of everyone now. "Pleasure to meet you, Kaede-sama. My name is Miyako. May we pleasetalk about this later?" Kaede seemed a bit surprised that I already knew her name, but that was it. _We _was Kaede and I alone without anyone eavesdropping. Luckily, she caught on. "Yes, of course. Why are you injured though?"

Inuyasha then held out his other hand. "This is going to be huge mess," I sighed. "Where's Ayumi?" "Here!" Shippou pointed to the small bundle next to him. Ayumi was sleeping soundly with a small damp cloth placed on her forehead. I'll give her medication when she wakes up. "Meanwhile, let's just tie up these hooligans," I pointed to the unconscious boys. "And gag them. We'll deal with them when they wake up." We unwound rope to the smallest it coul be and I used it to tie the wrists and ankles of everyone and gagged them too. I paused at Tsuyoshi, who looked kind of peaceful when he slept. I felt myself blushing furiously as I tied him.

When night came, I explained to Kaede my life outside the hut so that I wouldn't have everyone else listening to us. Strangely, I found it that talking to older people made me more relaxed because they were understanding most of the time. Describing what an orphanage is is harder then it seems. "Your world sounds a lot like Kagome's world, but there are differences, such as family." "_Hai,_" I replied, feeling a bit weary from having to talk for about one hour straight. "And if Inuyasha went to my world, instead of taunting him, girls would be like," I clapped my hands in mock excitement and made my eyes sparkle.

"_Inuyasha-samaaaaaaaa! Let me touch your ears!_" I squealed really loudly in a high-pitched girly voice. "As for Miroku," I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "_Miroku-samaaa! Let me bear your child!_" I squealed in another high-pitched voice. I was trying to imitate the excessive otakus at my school **(A/N: This is not meant to be an offense to otakus. I am merely imitating one of my friends.) **"It would be my pleasure, too," a voice answered behind us. Then a slap and a _hentai_. Kaede sighed and gave me apologetic look. "They were here the whole time?!" I squealed. "Just Sango and Miroku." Groaning, I curled myself into a ball out of embaressment, squeezing my eyes shut and covering my ears with my hands, expecting their taunts to rain on me. "Your world is such a strange world," Miroku said. "So if I go, does that mean that any of the girls, would they all be willing to bear my…"

–Slap-

"Sango, I didn't touch you this time," Miroku whined, rubbing a red mark on his cheek. "It doesn't change the fact that your still a _hentai!_" Then Shippou came running out of the hut." "The tiny _ningen _are awake!" We immeadiately went inside Kaede's hut. Victor and his friends were at a corner of the hut inside a small makeshift tent of scraps of cloth. I went inside. It was amusing to watch them pitfully struggle against the ropes. I went up to Victor and looked at him into the eye.

Then I did the most obvious thing.

I punched him. A nice good refreshing punch into his jaw. It went for the same for six other people. The one I didn't punch was Tsuyoshi. I mean, he hadn't done anything to me. But he had the chance, would he have? Then I untied their gags and then they began to curse in such a way that they surely would've been sent to hell at that moment, except for Tsuyoshi, of course. After I untied his gag he whispered something quietly. I blushed a bit, but that was it. "Let me go you ~~~~~~!" Victor roared. Soon, his followers began to protest too. Inuyasha looked through the tent and glared down at them. If looks could kill. Well, at least it shushed all of them.

"We'll be keeping all of you prisoner until we," I gestured to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, "Find a way to erase your memories." "Wait, you can't..." Victor started. I gagged him again. He was getting too noisy for my tastes. "If any of you become too...difficult, this is one of the consequences," I announced and punched Victor in the back of his head. He made a small gasp and passed out on the ground. "Try not to be too loud in the meantime. Food will be given to you three times a day. Enjoy," and with that I turned around and went out of the tent. I turned my attention to Kagome.

"Your world is safer that this world. When you go back to your place, please bring Ayumi along with you. I need to keep her safe and have someone I trust looking after her. After all," I took a deep breath. "I don't want to lose anyone else." If I sent Ayumi back to the orphanage, no one would take care of her, even when she was sick. Being with Kagome's family seemed like the better option. Kagome nodded. "I'm sure that Souta, Mama, and grandpa will take good care of her. But why don't you want to go back to your world?"

I thought about it. I had been thinking about this since Ayumi got sick. "There's something that seems to be drawing me into the Feudual Era. I would have come back, too, even if I have left with Ayumi right now. And besides," I jerked my head towards the direction of the makeshift tent. "Someone their size would have to take care of them." "But won't anybody miss you?" I shook my head. "I think time stops in my world whenever people from my world come into your world. And even if time didn't stop," I looked to the fire burning in the middle of the hut.

"Nobody would miss me."

That night, I fell asleep in the sleeping bag with Ayumi. She had taking some fever reducing medication and was now sleeping peacefully. Before drifting off to sleep, my mind was crammed with the words of a teenage boy, the words echoing throughout my head.

*****His words*****

**_Arigato ojou-san._**

* * *

**Yay! I actually finished a new chapter! But now I'm procrastinating on my homework again... I'll be in HUGE trouble if I don't start it soon! NOt to mention my Chinese exam on Sunday and my homework from two Saturday TJ prep classes...**

**I'm going to go crazy.**


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this fanfic. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your reviews!**

**Okaa-chan - Mom**

**Odoo-san - Dad**

**Arigato-Thank You**

**Demo- But**

**Osuyami Mina- Good Night Everyone**

**Gome-ne- Sorry**

* * *

"That should do it!" Miroku said as one by one, everyone in Victor's gang, excluding Tsuyoshi, fell to the ground in an unconscious state. After two months of searching, Kaede finally found a potion that could make people forget about recent memories. Ayumi was living happily with Kagome's family, who took her in easily. We found that as long as Kagome or Inuyasha was holding Ayumi or I, we could go into the well and to the other side. I visited her often to see if she was doing better, glad to see that she was better. I'm guessing that you're probably thinking why Tsuyoshi isn't taking the potion. Well, over those past two months, Tsuyoshi and I got to learn more about each other.

_-Flashback-_

_It was another day of listening to the complaints of Victor and everyone else while trying to give them food. The only time they were not tied up was when they ate. And they were kept under guard while they ate just to make sure. _

_It was my turn to guard and I happened to be writing in one of the notebooks that I brought. I didn't notice Tsuyoshi peek over my shoulder to read what I wrote. "I never knew you had a sister," he thought aloud. I turned around in surprise, feeling a blush creep onto my face. _

_"Why were you reading what I wrote?" He shrugged. "There isn't anything else better to do. So why do you keep blaming yourself for her death?"_

_ I sat there silent, unable to speak. _

_"When I was five," he began, "I lost my okaa-chan when I was young. Then I lost my odoo-san and otouto-san in an accident about half a year ago. I was the only one who lived." He paused for a moment. _

_"Before, I always blamed myself. I kept asking myself, 'Why did you live? Why did everyone else have to die?' I pondered about it every single day. Then one day," He looked heavenward. "It came to me. 'Why did I live?' The answer sounded simple, yet it took me a long time to realize it. Everyone has a reason to live. We may not be able to see it first, but the reason comes into our lives out of the blue." He gave a small chuckle.__"I know, it sounds so corny, doesn't it? But it gives me a reason to live," he said. I thought about it._

_"That's really corny," I replied. _

_He sighed. "I knew you'd say something like that."_

_ "Demo…" Tsuyoshi looked up at me. "Arigato." _

_We gazed at each other until I bent down and grabbed the ropes. "Is it time already?" I paused for a moment. _

_"You're an exception if," I looked straight into his eyes. "You're willing to stay here for a lot longer." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm guessing that you want to explore this place too?"_

_ "No, it's just that something about this world is pulling me to it. I would come back sooner or later," I took a deep breath. "So is it a yes or a no?" Tsuyoshi gave me a cocky grin. "Can't miss out on an opportunity this, now, can I?"_

_-End of Flashback.-_

So there you have it. So Tsuyoshi joined the adventure and Victor and everyone else forgot all about us. This was the problem. How do you carry seven bulky guys back to an orphanage? Let's find out now, shall we?

8*8*8

"Keh! Why do I have to be stuck with you guys?" Inuyasha whined for the 50th time one the ride on Kirara's back.

"Come on Inuyashsa," Kagome said. "You really don't expect just three people to carry seven people for a long time, do you?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha stuck his nose up in the air. "The real problem is is how are we going to be able to get through the hole," Kagome said.

"Easy," I said. "Inuyasha lifts up the tree and if the hole is big enough, you guys jump in. You both will also have to stay over for a couple of days just to make sure that they truly did forget about everything that happened for the past two months." As for the size? Tsuyoshi and I decided to risk letting two giants be seen in the dead of night. Who would believe them anyways?

Inuyasha merely grumbled the rest of the way. Ayumi decided to come with us and was clutching onto me in fear of falling off Kirara's back. I also dragged my big heavy yellow backpack along to restock on supplies.

When we arrived at the hole place, Inuyasha managed to lift the tree up with moderate difficulty and they both jumped through the hole, following Tsuyoshi and I. The tree fell back onto the hole, covering it as though it had never been moved in the first place.

Tsuyoshi helped me out of the hole and we waited for Inuyasha and Kagome. They came tumbling and they were the same size as us.

"At least size won't be a problem," I said to Tsuyoshi. We helped them up and dragged Victor's groups back to the orphanage. "Just don't be shocked when you see our...current residence," Tsuyoshi warned Inuyasha and Kagome. No way would Tsuyoshi or I call the orphanage "home."

We arrived at the orphanage pretty quickly, since Inuyasha was carrying almost all of Victor's gang. Tsuyoshi was carrying two of the members. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped walking and stared at the orphanage. Then Inuyasha covered his nose.

"I'm going to be sick," he moaned. "I don't blame you," I said, "But your only going to be here for one or two days, so get used to it." Everyone should be asleep because it was, like, ten o'clock pm.

Tsuyoshi guided Inuyasha and Kagome to Victor's bedroom to dump everyone off while Ayumi and I went to my bedroom to make room for Inuyasha and Kagome. I opened the rusty window, knowing that Inuyasha would prefer watching Kagome all night long. I decided to let Kagome sleep on the bed for guest's sake and layed the sleeping bag on the floor. Tsuyoshi could sleep in his own room.

I sent Ayumi to guide Inuyasha and Kagome to my room and to tell Tsuyoshi to stay in his own room, which I'm pretty sure was one the first floor, so if Inuyasha stayed in Tsuyoshi's room, someone could accidentally walked into his room, which happened often according to rumors, and spot the idiot of a hanyou, and that would be very very VERY bad. Also, Tsuyoshi was sharing a room with one of Victor's gang members, so he had to keep an eye on him.

Ayumi came back with Inuyasha and Kagome behind her. "Kagome nee-chan can sleep on the bed and Inu nii-chan…"

"Can sleep outside," I completed, pointing at the window. "_Gome-ne, _my room is a bit cramped, as you can see," ignoring the glower Inuyasha was giving me. "I also have school tomorrow, as well as Ayumi and Tsuyoshi, so I won't be there when you all wake up. Just stay in my room till I come back," I said. "We can't risk anybody seeing you, and besides, it's dangerous here."

"O-okay," was Kagome's reply.

"Alright, _osuyami mina,_" and flick went the lights

The Next Day

"Are you sure Kagome nee-chan and Inuyasha nii-chan are going to be alright?" Ayumi asked again.

"Don't worry," I assured the anxious Ayumi as we walked to our schools. "They'll be just fine," I said, drawling on the just so it sounded like "juuuuuuuuuuust fine".

I hope so.

At the Orphanage

_"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted for what seemed to be the 30th time. Or was it the 31th? She lost count somewhere._

_ "Stop it wench!" Inuyasha shouted. "Miyako-chan clearly said to STAY in her room until she got back!" The floor couldn't seem to handle the stress of Inuyasha falling down flat on his face anymore and Kagome wondered how Miyako would feel about seeing a new hole in her bedroom. _

_"But I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whined. "Then let's just take some food from Miyako-chan's bag! I don't think she'd mind that much anyway, since she's restocking her supplies."_

_ Kagome dug through the bag while keeping a close eye on Inuyasha to make sure he didn't try to escape anymore. She felt her hand touch something smooth like a book and pulled it out. It was a manga, she knew that. But it had a drawing of Inuyasha with the body of the centipede demon, the first demon Kagome had seen, behind him in the background, along with a drawing of Kagome herself. _

_"Hey, Inuyasha…" "What? Did you find any food?" "No, but I did find something interesting…"_

__Later On

I sighed as I arrived back at the orphanage, stressed out from the day. I went to the kitchen to grab some potato chips for Inuyasha and Kagome. I'll try to give them a decent meal during dinner. As I climbed upstairs, I could only hear the creaking stairway as I walked, which was kind of weird since Kagome and Inuyasha always bicker with each other.

"I'm ba..." my voice died off after I saw what they were holding. "Give it back!" I screamed angrily and pounced onto them. Inuyasha held the third volume out of my reach as I tried to grab for it. "Miyako-chan, why do you have mangas of us?"Kagome asked.

"How much did you read? HOW MUCH?" I demanded to know. "We read fifteen of them." I sighed in relief. At least they didn't get that far."You guys can't read anymore." "Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"First of all, it's MINE, not yours. Second of all, you guys shouldn't look through people's stuff without permission." If they found out what happened to them in the future, they would try to change it, and that would affect the whole plot. Well, maybe it would be a bit good, but mostly, the consequences may not be desirable. For example, Inuyasha may go to Kikyo instead of Kagome when he finds out that Kikyo was going to die, or that he and Kagome would fall in love.

"Just don't touch them," I said and handed them the potato chips. Inuyasha grabbed his bag and began grabbing fistfuls of chips and stuffing them into his mouth as fast as he could, forgetting all about the mangas. "Just don't leave any crumbs on the floor." Just then, Tsuyoshi came into my bedroom to announce that Victor and his gang had woken up.

"What do we do now?" he asked. "Ayumi, you stay here and make sure Kagome-chan and Inuyasha don't touch anything else. I'll go with Tsuyoshi to check up on them."

I think the potion really did work. They were acting like they usually did and didn't seem to remember the time they spent in the Feudal Era, but they always scrunched up their eyebrows when they looked at Tsuyoshi, Ayumi, or I, as if they were trying to remember something they forgot. All of us decided to go back to the Feudal Era tonight.

When night came, all five of us snuck out of the orphanage through the front door. We quickly jumped into the hole and blah blah blah, you should know the rest. Inuyasha and Kagome returned to their normal size (giants, basically) right after we came out of the hole and their feet touched the topsoil, and we all went back to Kaede's hut, finally relieved to get Victor off our hands.

The calm before the storm.

* * *

**Okay, so I got lazy and stopped writing this for a while. I also stopped due to homework and I'm working on my second fanfic, the crossover of Inuyasha and Angel Beats. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Kidnapped

**I don't own Inuyasha or "Last Smile" by Supercell.**

* * *

_**"Be yourself; everyone else is already taken." **_  
_**― Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

As people say, "Time flies by when your having fun." I guess I was having some fun, except I always felt so useless as I watched everyone else fight.

Then again, I'm not alone. Tsuyoshi is also pretty useless when it comes to fighting. But, overall, life was pretty good. Ayumi was happily living with her "family." I thought that this could be a happy ending for my life. The last chapter finishing with no regrets or sadness.

Sadly, things don't turn out as people expect them to be.

"Die youkai!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked another demon sent by Narkau.

"It's probably just another one of his puppets." I commented in a bored tone. Of course no one listened to me. They were all fighting after all. And I was the bored bystander.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango sliced through one of the demon leg's off. It was a demon with many legs like a spider and a long tail with a head that had five eyes. It was a pitiful sight. What the hell was Naraku thinking when he was creating this demon?

In almost no time (actually, about five minutes) they got rid of the monster while Tsuyoshi and I watched all the action go by on a rock.

"Hey, isn't it the new moon tonight?" Tsuyoshi asked as if he just rememberd something.

"You idiot, of course it is!" I snapped.

I've been counting down for the days. Tsuyoshi didn't know that Inuyasha turned human. I mean, for the first two months, he was tied up in a small dirty tent and couldn't see the outside world. It's been one month and still, no one told him. He doesn't even read Inuyasha manga, and only found out it was a manga when I told him.

By coincidence, I always act agitated during these months, and I tend to be more short-tempered, according to Ayumi. But _she_ wasn't the one who had to turn into a hanyou every new moon.

***8*8*8***

Sunset came.

As usual, I slipped a sleeping pill into his green tea before he drank it. It was unpredictable when the pill would work. One moment, he could be having a nice conversation with Miroku (with nothing perverted, I was told, though I still have my doubts), and the next minute, there he was on the ground, off to dream land.

This time, though, he yawned after dinner and said that he would sleep early. Then, he out like a light.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" Kagome asked as she picked up the limp body of Tsuyoshi and I.

"Is there a good reason too?" I replied calmly. "He doesn't even know what happens to Inuyasha on these nights."

We left it at that.

***8*8*8***

The now human Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of a tree as he glared untrustworthily at me. I caught his gaze and he turned away, grumbling something under breath. I wasn't too interested in what he wanted to say. The fire crackled as everyone else slept except for Inuyasha and I.

I needed to let myself go somewhere private for a while."If you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere," I got up, ready to leave. "You're not going anywhere tonight, bitch," Inuyasha threatened. It infurritated him even more as I choose to ignore him.

"Oi! Get back here!" I heard Inuyasha yell as he began to chase me. I ran with my lightning speed into the forest as fast as I could, hoping to outrun Inuyasha.I turned around to see if Inuyasha was still chasing me.

As soon as I turned my head forwards, I crashed into an oak tree, face first. I tasted something metallic in my mouth and something pointy poke my tongue. I spit out a fang covered in blood. I attached the fang onto a necklace with two other fangs. That was the second fang I lost. The other one was lost from Inuyasha when he was osuwari-ed once too much because he saw Kagome naked again. Now I had two fangs on my necklace. Even I didn't know why I was collecting the fangs.

Maybe that shows how crazy I'm becoming.

I ran with lightning fast speed deeper into the forest, arriving at a clearing. I sat down in the middle and thought about what I was doing. What was I doing here, in a different world, on a foolish chase for something I may never be able to reach. It's been a long time since I sang something. I took a deep breath and began:

**_Hora dakiaeru yorokobi wa sugisarishi_**

**_I never look (back) again_**

**_Mune no naka ude no naka_**

**_Kanashimi wa kimi to melt away_**

**_Yume de aedatte hitori naidatte_**

**_Kimi wa change your way_**

**_Hibikanai todokanai_**

**_Aimaina te no hirade odoru tango style_**

**_boku nara moo subete tokedashita noon e ni naranai monday._**

I felt a light breeze blow bye me. My long hair whipped around my face, obscuring my vision momentarily.

**_I wish if I could see the light of heaven_**

**_I don't know (the) color of sea, but there's no reason_**

**_Unmeisen kara other way_**

**_Sorekara ureiteru kaze to mo get away_**

**_Itsudemo hanataretaku to mo kimi wa me no mae de last smile_**

**_Tada mimamotteru yo na kimi no style_**

**_Oh tawamure no toomena loser._**

The wind was beginning to tilt the tops of the trees.

**_aitai kimochi ga go away_**

**_ima de mo nakitakunaru nara anyway_**

**_itsuka wa tabidachitaku to mo kimi wa mukoo kishi de last smile_**

**_kureru omoide yo go away_**

**_soutaisei kara wake up tada hitamukina asu e no step up_**

**_ima shidai ni umareyuku imeeji wa global_**

**_I'm feeling you away._**

**The wind was definitely picking up pace now.**

**_eien kara naru loser ima dake ni tomaranai yoo na lover_**

**_hateshinaku tsuzuku suteeji wa break down_**

**_I'm gonna find another way oh_**

**_sore wo oiyatte boku wa hotto shite_**

**_toki wa just as same in my dream you call my name_**

**_joke it like it use to babe_**

**_uso ni nuretatte tsumi wa kienai owannai it's so heavy_**

**_I wish if I could see the light of heaven_**

**_I don't know (the) color of sea, but there's no reason_**

**_seimeisen kara other way_**

**_sorekara ureiteru yume to mo get away_**

**_itsudemo musubaretaku to mo kimi wa me no mae de last smile_**

**_tada tomadotteru yo na kimi no style_**

**_oh itaike de toomena loser_**

**_aitai kimochi ga go away_**

**_ima de mo nakitakunaru nara anyway_**

**_itsuka wa tabidachitaku to mo kimi wa mukoo kishi de last smile_**

**_kureru omoide yo go away._**

The trees began to sway back and forth in a rhythmic pattern that was almost hypnotic.

**_I wish if we could see the light of heaven_**

**_I don't know (the) color of sea, but there's no reason_**

**_I wish if we could be in the light of heaven_**

**_don't go away don't go away_**

**_unmeisen kara other way_**

**_sorekara ureiteru kaze to mo get away_**

**_itsudemo hanataretaku to mo kimi wa me no mae de last smile_**

**_tada mimamotteru yo na kimi no style_**

**_oh tawamure no toomena loser_**

**_aitai kimochi ga go away_**

**_ima de mo nakitakunaru nara anyway_**

**_itsuka wa tabidachitaku to mo kimi wa mukoo kishi de last smile_**

**_kureru omoide yo go away_**

**_unmeisen kara other way_**

**_sorekara ureiteru kaze to mo get away_**

**_itsudemo hanataretaku to mo kimi wa me no mae de last smile_**

**_aitai kimochi ga go away_**

**_ima de mo nakitakunaru nara anyway_**

**_itsuka wa tabidachitaku to mo kimi wa mukoo kishi de last smile..._**

Something was going on. The wind had gotten so strong that the trunks of the trees began to sway with the same rhythmic hypnotic pattern.

I sat up, because I smelt something foul and evil. I heard the soft crunch of grass behind me and turned around to see a small and fragile looking girl holding a mirror in her hands. Her hair was short and white with a matching flower tucked behind her ear.

'Kanna!' I stood frozen trying to look away from the mirror. It was too late, I realized, as I felt weaker I landed on the grass, the darkness consuming me.

**8*8*8**

I woke up panting in a small room back in my human form. It was really small and I wondered how long I was asleep. I tried to summarize what happened.

'_Let's see…I was singing, then there was wind, then…" _My eyes widened in shock.

"I need to get out of here!" I whispered.

One problem; I couldn't move. No matter what I tried, I couldn't even twitch my fingers. I could only blink and breath and speak a little. My heart began to pound frantically in my chest as I began to fell a bit nervous. Suddenly, a slide door opened and a man with red eyes and long black hair came in, with Kanna following him.

"You!" I whispered under my breath. They were all the same size and height as me, which confused me a bit. "Kanna, are you sure you did your job properly?" Naraku asked as he bent down to examine me, ignoring my earlier comment. "I am sure I did what I could, Naraku-sama," Kanna answered monotonically.

"I'm not to sure. It seems as though she can still speak on her own," Naraku said, a hint of anger in his voice. "Try it again Kanna, and do it _properly._" "Yes, Naraku-sama," Kanna said and she knelt down next to me.

Her mirror glowed, and I felt a tingling feeling on my forehead that seemed to reach deep into my soul. It was calming until my soul felt like it was being twisted and wringed out like a wet towel. I tried to cry out for help, but I panicked when I couldn't control my mouth and voice.

When Kanna's mirror finally dimmed down, the pain faded away, but I could no longer control what I was doing. I stood up, but not because I wanted too. I bowed at Naraku's feet and said in a voice that sounded just like me, because it was me, saying,

"I only serve you, Narkau-sama." The words felt like sawdust in my mouth as I said them respectfully.

"_This isn't me!" _my thoughts cried. He chuckled with mavolence as he looked down at me as though I were an insect. "What is your name, human?" "Miyako, Naraku-sama," was the stony reply from my mouth. "How many serve you?" my foreign then voice asked. "I want you to show yourself to Inuyasha. Take Byakuya with you." "_Hai_, Naraku-sama."

I was starting to get really annoyed with the Naraku-samas.

***8*8*8***

** Outside perspective**

_"Miyako! Come out and show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled into the wilderness. It was nearly noon and Tsuyoshi had just woken up. Surprised at seeing himself at 'normal' height, everything had to be explained to him, including why he always passed out on nights of new moons. _

_"So Inuyasha turns human on new moons…" "Lower your voice idiot!" Inuyasha shouted. "Sorry. And Miyako-san drugs me on those nights so she wouldn't let me see that I've grown to my normal height and see a human Inuyasha," Tsuyoshi muttered to himself. _

_"At any rate, we have to find Miyako-chan and ask her why Tsuyoshi hasn't reverted back to his little height," Kagome said. "I'm not _that _little," Tsuyoshi grumbled. _

_Suddenly, Inuyasha froze and sniffed the air. "It's Byakuya!"Inuyasha said and drew out Tetsusaiga. "And…wait, that can't be…" he said disbelievingly. _

_"I sense a jewel fragment!" Kagome said and Sango and Miroku prepared themselves for the fight and Kilala transformed while Shippou began to sprout his blue flames of foxfire from his hands. Tsuyoshi grabbed the best weapon he could find in Miyako's bag, which happened to be a bruised, broken, scratched, and pink tennis racket. _

_Sure enough, Byakuya was speeding towards them on his origami crane, but there was figure following him. As they came closer, there was a black haired girl wearing with a pair of black bird-like wings attached to her back flying right behind Byakuya. She looked human, but here eyes were dull and soulless. When the details of the girl were finally visible, and audible gasp could be heard from almost everyone._

***8*8*8***

I didn't expect to have the ability to sprout wings and fly. I've always wanted to fly, but not like this. I still felt restricted, even though I could soar high in the sky. "Why would Naraku need a lowly human like you?" Byakuya asked. My other self merely sneered at Byakuya.

"You have no right to know _youkai_," I responded. Byakuya gave me a look that would have killed me on the spot, but didn't do anything else, probably because he knew he would get into trouble with Naraku. We neared Inuyasha and everyone else and I saw their shocked expressions when they saw us. Tsuyoshi was awake and 'normal' height too!

'_What the HECK is going on?' _I wondered. I landed down gently onto the grass in front of them and my wings gave one more flap and disappeared into my back. "Miyako-chan!" Kagome rushed forward, but I grabbed my _katana_, given to me by Naraku, and pointed it at her throat. "Stay back, miko!" I warned. "Unless you want this to slice your pretty head off."

"You heard her," Byakuya said with a bored tone as he walked forward. "Now hand over the jewel shards before I order this human to kill you all." "I only obey orders from Naraku-sama," I repeated. "But he has told me to kill them if they do not hand over the jewel shards."

"Why did you join up with that bastard!" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Inuyasha, there's a jewel fragment in her forehead!" Kagome said. Oh. Well, this was a new piece of information.

"What?!" Inuyasha sounded surprised. I felt my face turn into a scowl. "The reason why I joined up with Naraku-sama is because he told me that I would be able to gain power from the Shikon no Tama if I helped him," I answered with my lips twitching into a sneer.

"And I was planning to side with him sooner or later," I continued.

'_Hey! This isn't fair!' _my mind protested. The invisible force controlling me, however, refused to listen to my cries of protest. "What Naraku-sama is benefiting me…"

"Shut up, bitch!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged towards me, interrupting my speech. I was thankful for Inuyasha for once. I nimbly leapt out of the way and onto a tree.

"Much to slow, Inuyasha, to catch me. But then again, you're just a half-breed, so I'm not too surprised."

'_Okay, you're taking this way to far!' _I felt my anger boiling inside me soul, but the force was trying to restrict me. By this time, Inuyasha was shaking with anger and he gritted his teeth as he lunged again. "Come back when you finish with your work," Byakuya said as he took off on his crane, but I knew that his eyeball would be watching and that I was backed up with a doppleganger just in case something went wrong.

"_Kaze no Kizu!" 'Oh shoot!' _I flew off the ground, my dark wings sprouting again, and narrowly missed the flash, cutting off a few strands of my hair off. A tennis ball zoomed by me and I saw Tsuyoshi holding my tennis racket.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" Sango threw her huge boomerang at me. I dodged it the first time, but it hit my back on it's return, causing me to pummel towards the ground.

I crashed into a tree and pain shot up my left arm, most likely broken. But the force controlling my body refused to surrender to the fight. I jumped out of the tree and kneeled onto the ground as I landed, my back sore from _Hiraikotsu_. Suddenly, I grabbed my _katanaa_ and knocked Kagome to the ground.

I held the _katana_ right above her throat. "Hand over the jewel shards, Kagome," I demanded. "Never…" she whispered hoarsely. I felt myself raising the cursed _katana_ over my head. _'NO!' _my mind screamed out. I couldn't kill anyone else. One was already enough…enough…

_'ENOUGH!'_

***8*8*8***

** Outside POV**

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards Miyako and Kagome. Just when Miyako brought down her katana to Kagome's throat, she froze. She was as still as a statue. Miyako was shaking and the _katana_ shook and rattled noisily in her hand, which happened to be only a few millimeters above Kagome's throat. _

_Miyako was panting heavily and sweating profusely as her arms slowly moved away from Kagome's throat and suddenly, with a great amount of force, stabbed the _katana_ into the tree right above Kagome's face, cutting the side of her face, leaving a small scar. _

_Her eyes flickered back from soullessness to lively as though she were battling something inside herself. Her hold on the_ katana _tightened as she began to groan a bit._

_Soullessness won out._

_ Miyako yanked the _katana_ out of the tree, only to find that her left arm couldn't hold the katana properly. Just as she attacked again, bees appeared in the sky and Miyako stopped fighting. After listening to the language of the bees, with a flap of her wings, she flew off. _

_"This isn't over yet, Inuyasha!" Miyako yelled as she flew off with the bees._

_"Kagome! Dai jo vu?" Shippou asked worriedly. "I'm fine Shippou,"Kagome replied. _

_"It's Miyako who needs help."_

* * *

**So...how was it? And does anyone know what Naraku's bee-like creatures are called? Sorry for not updating recently! I was busy on a Spanish project and History project (working with 2 perverts and 2 annoying boys is hard).**


	11. East Village

**I don't own Inuyasha. Please enjoy!**

**Before all of you begin to ask about my updating schedule, let me tell you that I have 3 math finals, 1 science exam, and 1 english exam coming up soon. I also have to take 3 SOLs that are coming soon and I have 3 more Spanish exams that I have to take. I also have a recital coming up in 3 weeks.**

**As for summer break, I may not be able to write anything because I will be at a sleep away camp for about 2 weeks, then as soon as I come back, I have to take extra classes. Then in early August, I will be traveling to places that lack internet.**

**I apologize for not updating recently. I will try as best as I can to update chapters while I still have the chance.**

* * *

_**The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You trade in your sense for an act. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask. There can't be any large-scale revolution until there's a personal revolution, on an individual level. It's got to happen inside first.**_

_**- Jim Morrison**_

* * *

"Kanna, what is happening to you?" Naraku asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "I thought you could fully controlled Miyako. Yet she was able to prevent herself from stealing the Shikon shards and killing Kagome."

I stood by silently like a proper puppet should when not in action. "You, come here." Naraku motioned to me. I walked over and knelt down in front of Naraku. "Yes, it looks as though me must resort to this," he muttered under his breath.

"Kanna, take her to a room where she can be watched." Kanna used her mirror to make me walk to a room surrounded by youkai. As I stepped into the room, the lock clicked too make sure that I wouldn't escape.

Like I would charge into a hoard of youkai.

I sighed.

Wait.

I _sighed_. I moved my arm upwards. It moved up too. 'I have control of my body!' I thought, relieved. 'But Naraku might control me again if he finds out…'

My hopes crashed. 'The jewel shard is still in my head, so I might be able to use it's power!' My hopes were rising again. Then a plan came into my head and with a small smile on my face, I pulled out my collection of fangs.

I have to thank Inuyasha and Kagome for this idea.

*8*8*8*

_"So what do we do now?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha and everyone else were sitting around the campfire pondering about today's events. "Isn't it obvious? We have to restore Miyako to who she was before!" Tsuyoshi said. _

_"It's just the 'how' part we're going to have trouble with," Miroku said. "We don't know if the jewel shard is connected to Miyako-san's life or if she really is still in there, trying to fight against Naraku. If the shard is what Miyako-san alive, then we're stuck in the same situation as Kohaku," Miroku continued to explain. Sango seemed downcast at the mention of her brother, but pushed it aside for now._

_"Keh! Why don't we just forget about that wench? It's not like she actually did anything to help us," Inyasha added. "Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome said and down went the hanyou into the ground.__"We have to try to rescue Miyako-chan! Why are you so heartless Inuyasha?"_

_ "I'm not, you wench! But what if she really did go onto Naraku's side on her own free will and that the shard merely boosted the amount of power she could use." The new idea that Miyako joined Naraku on her own was uncomfortable to everyone, and a heavy silence fell upon the group. _

_"Miyako would never do that," Tsuyoshi said. "But Tsuyoshi-kun, there may actually be a chance that…" _

_"Miyako is not that kind of girl! Sure, she's grouchy, moody, sarcastic, grumpish, ill-tempered, frustrated, irritable, huffy, bitter, taunting, grumpy, peevish, and ill-willed, but inside, she has a good heart!" _

_By this time of course, almost everyone had tuned out of Tsuyoshi's speech._

_*8*8*8*_

"Achoo!" I sneezed loudly and sniffed a bit. Was I catching cold? Or were people gossiping about me? It didn't matter now.

I held up my handiwork triumphantly. I had a slight headache now because of the power I had used to make my plan work. The three-fang necklace looked normal, no glowing whatsoever or other signs to show that power was infused with it.

Just as I stuffed the necklace back into my pocket, the slide door slammed open and Naraku entered with Kanna trailing behind him. Naraku knelt down and looked into my eyes. His red eyes seemed to drawing me into them and I felt light headed and dizzy. While I was in this daze, I could feel something trying to reach deep into me and I tried to force myself to look away, but I couldn't, no matter how much I tried.

"That should do," Naraku said and he looked away. I lay panting on the floor as I felt something grip my heart. "Don't worry," Naraku said. "I only put a bit of myself into the jewel shard to be able to control you. In time, your soul will be eaten away by me," he said. I could feel the panic rising in me, but my outward self was silent.

"I want you to go to a village in the east. I have seen through Kanna's mirror that Inuyasha and everyone else will arrive there this evening. Disguise yourself as one as the villagers and find a way to lead them to a cave in the forest close to this village," he said. "I will give you temporary freedom if you act as you are supposed to and do what I tell you to do," he continued.

"But I will have Byakuya watch just in case you try something," he smirked at this as though he could hear my hope shatter into little pieces.

"Yes, Naraku-sama," was the faithful response

*8*8*8*

_The sky was beginning to transition from a flaming orange to a blackberry purple as Inuyasha and everyone else walked. _

_"Inuyasha, can't we stop soon?" Kagome asked as she pedaled on her bike, her legs unable to take the strength to pedal anymore. _

_"There's a village close by!" Sango pointed to a small village that was a ways down from the mountain they were coming from. "Keh! Fine, but we're leaving early tomorrow!" Inuyasha said, giving his consent. Tsuyoshi seemed lost in thought as the group began to head towards the small village._

_After a few minutes, a "possessed house," a sutra (A/N: is that how you spell it? You know, Miroku's magic stickers!), many marriage proposals, and a slap in the face, the gang found themselves in a villager's house, excluding Inuyasha, who was hiding in the nearby forest._

_ "Are you sure the evil is now gone, Houshi-sama?" The owner, who was a middle-aged man, asked worriedly. "There is no longer any evil whatsoever left," Miroku replied. The man grinned, relieved._

_ "Arigato, Houshi-sama!" he repeated over and over while Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Tsuyoshi stared at Miroku with half-moon eyes. Miroku chuckled nervously. "Ojii-san, do we have guests?" a teenage girl asked as she entered the hut._

_ "Ah! Minako! There you are!" the old man exclaimed. "Oh, how rude of me! Pardon me, my name is Hisao, and this is Minako," Hisao gestured to the girl and she bowed politely. "We found her in the woods, so we're taking her in for a while. Please take care of our guests tonight, Minako-san!" _

_"Hai, Ojii-san," Minako replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go visit an old friend of mine, so if any of the guests need help, please assist them as best as you can." _

_"Hai, Ojii-san. Enjoy your visit," she said as Hisao waved good-bye to everyone. When Hisao was well out of earshot Minako turned around to face the group. _

_"Konichiwa, my name is Minako and I will be serving you tonight." She looked at them. "Isn't there supposed to be one more person with you?" she asked. As they looked at her with shock, she shrugged. _

_"It's sort of like an instinct to me. I can tell if someone is trying to hide a secret. For example," she pointed to Shippou, who's tail was concealed by a bandana. "You're a kitsune, aren't you?"Shippou nodded slowly in surprise. "Don't worry, I don't fear youkai, so no need to worry about anything." She looked at Miroku. "So, are you going to call your friend or not?_

_"Yes, but he is…different," Miroku tried explained. "Well, even if he is different, he shouldn't stay alone out in the wilderness alone," the girl responded calmly. "Sure, if you insist. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you," Miroku sighed._

_ "I'll go look for Inuyasha," Kagome said as she left the hut. As soon as she left, Miroku grabbed Minako's hands. "My lady, I have never met someone as fair and kind as you. Will have the honor of bearing my child?" Instead of the regular one slap, two echoed out into the night._

_When Kagome arrived with Inuyasha, who was wearing a baseball cap, they found a knocked out Miroku with two red handprints on his face mumbling in his sleep. Minako was cooking something in the fire and the Taijiya was stroking Kirara and Shippou was watching Minako cook. "Kagome! Your back!" Shippou announced. Minako and Sango looked up from their activities. _

_"Good timing too. Dinner is ready," Minako said as she stood up to stretch a bit. "I hope you all don't mind having fish and soup tonight," she said as she handed them the roasted fish and steaming miso soup to everyone in small wooden bowls. She asked Shippou to give one to the monk when he woke up before she left to "do something," she said. _

_Everyone ate in silence until the monk finally woke up and Shippou gave the bowl of soup to Miroku. At around this time, Minako came back. _

_"Sorry if it took so long," Minako said as she sat down and leaned against the side of the house, being careful not to tear the fragile paper-like screen on the door. "What were you doing in the forest?" Tsuyoshi asked suddenly. The girl turned to look at him. "It is none of your business…what is your name?" Minako asked. "Tsuyoshi," "Ok. As I was saying, it is none of your business, Tsuyoshi-sama." And with that, the conversation was over as everyone ate in silence._

_As Minako lead them to their bedrooms, all of them tried to get information out of here about why she was in the forest in the first place, etc. Minako's village had been attacked by a hoard of demons and she was the only survivor. She had wandered her way into this village, which gladly took her in._

_ 'Even though everything she had was taken away from demons, she still respects Inuyasha and Shippou,' Kagome thought as she watched Minako walk in front of them with a lit candle in her hand. A__s everyone settled into their futons in the night, with the exception of Inuyasha, who had decided to watch over everyone instead and because he didn't feel tired. Miroku and Tsuyoshi felt the same way._

_"Oye, Miroku," he said to Miroku and Tsuyoshi, who happened to be watching Kagome and Sango sleep (A/N: perverts). "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku replied._

_"Do you sense something strange about that girl?" Miroku thought for a moment before he nodded. "While she has the ability unravel secrets, she is quite good and keeping her own." _

_"But what would she want to hide from us?"_

_"Maybe because..."_

_Before Tsuyoshi could finish what he was saying, a scream echoed throughout the night._

* * *

**I really need help on writing suspenseful endings.**


	12. It Enthuses

**Hello! Sorry for the late update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Why do you think this is called " ?"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**3rd POV**_

Miyako's POV

* * *

**Ningen- Human**

**Yosh-Alright then!**

**Nani?- What?**

_**The**_** _Name-_san- Add 'san' after a person's name (usually one you just met) for a more respectful title.**

_**The Name-**_**chan- Add 'chan' after a person's name, usually for family and friends.**

* * *

_No one need think that the world can be ruled without blood. The civil sword shall and must be red and bloody.**  
**_

_-Andrew Jackson_

* * *

I stood by Byakuya as we waited for them to arrive. He was rubbing his ears with a sour expression on his face.

"Dammit _ningen_, why do you have such high vocal chords?" he grumbled as he kept rubbing his sore ears. "It's a special talent of mine."

"So, when are the recruits coming?" Byakuya said, a sly smile on his face. I didn't like it. But I was obliged to answer. "One of them will be here before you can say 'gay'." "What does ga-" "Yo! Hello, anyone there?" a voice called close by. I looked at Byakuya.

"Told you so," I said as I walked to great our new recruit. "Eh? Who the hell is this girl?"

"I am the newest recruit of Naraku-sama."

"Name?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I was expecting a hot and sexy guy, but this'll have to do."

"There's one in the cave. Follow me."

***8*8*8***

_Kagome and Sango woke up groggily at the sound of the noise and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "What was that sound Inuyasha?" Kagome asked halfheartedly. "Someone's in trouble. And based on the scream, it sounds a lot like a girl's," Miroku said without looking at them, a worried look on his face._

_"Where's Minako-san?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Shit! She's not here!" Inuyasha growled. "Wait…then that might mean…" _

_"What are you guys waiting for them? Let's go!" Tsuyoshi called as he ran out of the house, Miyako's backpack slung over his shoulder as well as Shippo. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back as they speed off into the night. 'Minako-san…please hold on a little longer!' Kagome thought._

***8*8*8***

"They'll be here any minute now," Byakuya announced. That flying eyeball of his was getting really disturbing. "Heh, I can't wait," one of the men chuckled. "Gesh gesh gesh!" was the metallic laugh of another person as they all began to laugh. "Oh…Inuyasha…" was the contented sigh of another one.

To me, it felt so awkward being in this environment. I wasn't part of their group. For one thing, I was the only girl there and secondly, I never fit in with anyone, even with the awkward people at my school, besides Ayumi, Natsuki, and Ayuko. Those were the only ones I wanted to talk too.

"This will be our revenge!" was the cry of tan one with a long black braid. The rest cheered along as well. "Ah! They're here! You- the girl," Byakuya called from the opening of the cave. "Will you have the honor of greet our guests tonight?"

"I would be more than happy too."

_'My life sucks.'_

***8*8*8***

_"We're almost there!" Inuyasha called up from ahead as a second, more desperate, cry rang out throughout the forest. They arrived to the base of a hill where a limp figure could be seen in front of a cave. "Minako-san!" Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and ran to Minako. "Are you alright? Who did this?" she asked worriedly. _

_Minako opened her eyes slightly, her body covered in dirt, bruises, and scratches. She weakly pointed towards the opening of the cave. "Way…" she whispered hoarsely. "There…" and passed out. _

_"Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku! Minako-san said that the ones who attacked her fled into the cave," Kagome announced, pointed into the endless darkness of the tunnel. _

_"Yosh! Kagome, you stay with Shippou and Tsuyoshi to help Minako. Let's go Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha ordered. _

_"Nani? Why am I left behind?" Tsuyoshi protested. " 'Cause you're a weakling," Inuyasha retorted, and off they ran, leaving a shocked Tsuyoshi to sink to his knees with Shippou patting his back in sympathy._

_"There there now, this is what I have to go through every single time."_

***8*8*8***

_Inuyasha, Sango, and MIroku ran into the cave, aware of their surroundings at all times. "Ah, so we meet again!" A voice called out from the cave. Inuyasha swiftly turned around. "Show yourself you bastard!" he called out. "Now now, is that really a way to greet and old friend? That reminds me," a figure stepped out from the shadows. "We never did really get to finish our fight, did we, Inuyasha?" Six more figures stepped out from the shadows one by one. Inuyasha growled and said, "Bankotsu!"_

***8*8*8***

_"Look! She's waking up!" Shippou exclaimed as Minako slowly and groggily opened her eyes. "Where…am I?" She asked sleepily. "You're safe now, Minako-san," Kagome said gently. "You don't need to worry about those bastards anymore," Tsuyoshi added. _

_"Thank you, Tsuyosh-"she was cut off as she gripped her head in pain. "Oy, Minako-san, are you…" he was cut off as a flash of silver cut across his chest, spilling blood. Tsuyoshi stumble backwards, clutching his injured chest. _

_"Tsuyoshi! Daijou-bu?" Shippou asked worriedly and rushed over to Tsuyoshi's side, who was gasping from the pain. "Shippou….what happened… to Minako?" Tsuyoshi managed to get out. Minako stood there holding a familiar looking katana in her hand, the moonlight reflecting against its blade. Minako stood still, her bangs covering her eyes._

_"Minako! What are you doing? Snap out of it!" Shippou screamed as Minako lept towards Shippou. "Fox fire!" Shippou yelled as blue flames appeared on Shippou's paws, forcing Minako to jump backwards as a ball of fox fire was thrown at her._

_She raised her head and her eyes were a blood red color, as red as the blood flowing from Tsuyoshi's wound._

_"My name is Miyako. And I was made to kill you."_

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
